Fixed Point In Time
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: They say time can be re-written, but what happens when the time they want to re-write, is a fixed point in time?
1. Endings

**Just something that came to me at 4 in the morning. I hope you like the beginning! It's foreshadowing something that's going to come in the future. Anyway, I also plan to have the next chapter of a Ship of Dreams up later today too. I do not own any of the characters, if you can guess them. They all belong to BBC. Welll except my OC, she belongs to me. If you guys can guess the characters that are mentioned by the woman dying, I will put an OC character based off you in one of the chapters. R&R and enjoy!**

Everyone has an ending. Sometimes it's a happy ending. And other times it's an ending that leaves everyone in tears. This ending wasn't a happy one, nor was it a sad one. It was indifferent. Happy and sad. People say time can be re-written, but what happens when the ending they are trying to re-write is a fixed point in history? What if there was no way to stop this ending from happening?

"I can stop this!" He cried. "Just let me save you!" He begged. But I knew better. I knew what would happen if I remained alive. I knew deep down that two timelords were not meant to be in the same place. "I can't be alone again! Please Angela!" He shouted and offered his hand out to me. Of course having once been human, I questioned the possibility of staying alive.

_"Maybe there's a way. Maybe...I'm not supposed to go just yet." _I thought, but I knew there was no other way. The timelady inside me for one moment let the human speak. Just once more before I disappeared forever and saved the world. The mad man with the blue box looked to me with eyes full of horror and let his hand full to his side. The man next to him, my lover, stood where he was. "You be brave now, ya?" I asked him. I watched him nod and mouth,

'I will love you, until my dying day.' I looked to the woman I once called my friends and smiled.

"Don't you dare start crying on me Cooper!" I said. She nodded and smiled sadly. I looked to her fiancée with stern eyes. "I'm watching you Harper." I said. He laughed and wiped my friends eyes while taking her into his arms. I looked back to the mad man and lightly touched his cheek. My thoughts now in his head. _"I am ways with you my thief." _I made sure to tell him. He pulled his cheek away and made one more attempt to pull me to the safety of this ship.

"Please, I can't stand being alone anymore!" He begged. His companion was in tears as I looked to her last.

"Make sure he is never alone." I told her, my voice now combining with the Bad Wolf that controlled my mind. She nodded and took the hand of her husband. I took one last breath and my human soul take over completely. I looked to my parents with the eyes of my father. My mother didn't hesitate in letting her tears fall as she clung to my fathers arm. I looked to my father and finally let the tears in my eyes fall as I spoke my final words. The last words I would be known for...

"I...I don't wanna go."


	2. Who Am I?

**So I saw Les Mis and thought this song would fit perfect in this story. I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters. I own Angela though. I also don't music. The Doctor Who characters belong to BBC and the song belongs to Victor Hugo. Please R&R and enjoy!**

"Who am I?  
Can I conceal myself for evermore?  
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die  
Be no more than an alibi?  
Must I lie?  
My soul belongs to God, I know  
I made that bargain long ago  
He gave me hope when hope was gone  
He gave me strength to journey on  
Who am I? Who am I?

* * *

Who am I? That's a question that has yet to be answered. Who am I? Is the question that has haunted me for the last 5 years of my life. 5 years ago I was brought into this world. 5 years ago I was given the name Angela Lily Tyler. 5 years ago I died in the hospital in my mothers arms. But the mysterious light, that has haunted by dreams since I re-opened my eyes, brought me back a new woman. My mother and father didn't understand it. How could their daughter have the ability to cheat death? How could their newborn daughter change her physical appearance from a baby to a full-grown 20-year-old woman in a matter of seconds? Those are just some of the questions that continue to lead me to ask, Who am I? Am I still the baby my mother gave birth to? Am I still Angela Tyler, daughter of Rose Tyler and John Smith?

"Who am I?" I find myself asking as I stare out the window of my home watching the rainfall. I didn't notice my mother standing in the doorway with a cup of tea in her hand until she had turned the light on.

"Your Angela." She said and set the cup on the table. She sat down on my bed with a frown on her face. I shook my head and looked back out the window.

"Who am I really mother?" I ask her. "I'm not the same child that was born 5 years ago." I said and lifted the cup to my lips and took a small sip of the hot liquid in the cup.

"Yes you are." She said and looked out the window. "Your just more special." She said. I rolled my eyes and took another sip from my cup of tea. "You just have the ability to cheat life." She said.

"Mum you and I both know only time lords were able to do that." I said. She smiled and took a sip from her tea before setting in on the side table.

"Your father is part time lord darling." She said.

"I know but you told me that he couldn't regenerate." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"But a time lord all the same." She said. "You just have more abilities than he does."

"We both know that's not it." I said looking at my reflection in the window. She sighed lightly and looked to me.

"Your special Angela. But you're still my daughter." She said. I managed a small smile and nodded once. She stood from the bed and kissed me on the top of my head. "Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." She said. I nodded and looked to her for a moment.

"Mum...?" I asked. She turned towards me with a smile. "I love you." I said. She smiled more and turned the light off.

"And I love you darling." She said and shut the door. I stood from my seat by the window and looked over London. I took a deep breath before walking to my bed and lying back, looking out the skylight over my bed with a smile.

"Who am I...?" I asked quietly. "Who am I...?" I watched a falling star fly by and mumbled quietly as my eyes started to close. "I'm Angela Lily Tyler..." I said. "And tomorrow, I'd be in the other world looking for the man who calls himself..." I said. "The Doctor."


End file.
